


You're Like A Breath Of Fresh Air

by Marcy_Senpai



Series: Marcy's first AkaKuro Week [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro week day 2, Depression, Gen, M/M, Other, Prompts Used:Resurface/soundproof, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: Akashi for kuroko was like a breath of air, and even though he had been drowning before in the soundproof water, Akashi reached in and pulled him out, and he was sure Akashi would do it over and over again.





	

Have you ever been depressed? It’s like being stuck in water, trying to resurface for air, to breathe, but for whatever reason you just start to sink again and any breath of air you had is just gone and soon you’re at the bottom, looking at the top wondering if there is a way to get back up instead of being in the water. Sometimes you can’t even hear anything either, the water is soundproof making it impossible to hear others. It might have been soundproof but it did not mean your thoughts did not speak, in fact it’s like they became louder, screaming at you now but you don’t want to do anything to make them stop so you just sit there listening to yourself hoping for a sound to break through and call out to you so you can get out of the water.

Kuroko was 15 when he was diagnosed with Depression, he had to take medicine just so people could deal with him. He hated it and threw the pills down the drain, if no one could deal with him at his worst why the hell did they deserve him at his best?

Depression comes and goes, anyone who suffers from it knows that, you could be your happiest, but there’s always the chain ball that reminds you that you’re not okay. Kuroko wondered if he’d ever be okay.

Kuroko began to date Akashi their second year of highschool, and not even Akashi knew of Kuroko’s depression, how could anyone know? He never told anyone and being emotionless had it perks, but as their time together grew from days to months to years he knew Akashi would find out.

Kuroko laid in bed, covers wrapped around him like a burrito. He thought he was done with depression, but it seems like the son of bitch had other ideas and of course it had to be on his and Akashi’s anniversary. There was nothing to be depressed about, in fact he had been so happy to know he and Akashi had been together for so long. He let out a sigh and he heard Akashi enter the room. He didn’t even bother to untangle himself from the covers. Akashi didn’t say anything and sat at the bed, the weight of the bed shifting a bit. “Tetsuya….are you okay?” Kuroko wanted to say no he wasn’t, that he needed help, but nothing left his mouth. Akashi didn’t seem bothered and just stayed with Kuroko and that’s how they spent their anniversary.

The next day Kuroko apologized to Akashi with tears in his eyes and Akashi smiled at him, Kuroko didn’t deserve that smile, he didn’t deserve it all, not after what happened. Akashi just placed his hands on the sides of Kuroko’s face and wiped away the tears from his eyes “It’s okay Tetsuya...just breathe easy now. I’ll always be there for you...remember for better or worse” And Kuroko did breath easy, he hadn’t realized he was struggling to breath, but Akashi for kuroko was like a breath of air, and even though he had been drowning before in the soundproof water, Akashi reached in and pulled him out, and he was sure Akashi would do it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I suffer from depression myself and I know how it fucking sucks, but when my friends at there pulling me out of it I consider them like breaths of fresh air because with them being so understanding and living me even at my worse when there have been people who couldn't put up with me or my depression is really like a breath of fresh air. Of course Kuroko is still struggling with depression, just because he's in love and Akashi is there and understanding doesn't mean it's just gonna magically disappear but at least he has someone to understand and help him when he needs it.


End file.
